


Keeping Promises

by OverlyInvestedFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Promises, Thestrals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyInvestedFangirl/pseuds/OverlyInvestedFangirl
Summary: Tom promised Luna she wouldn't be alone for Christmas, will he keep the promise
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Christmas Magic Fest





	Keeping Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Facebook group The Dark Lords Poison Christmas Magic Fest. All my love goes to my beta MrsMast who I would be lost without and also put this amazing fest together!

When the snow fell and the air gained its trademark chill, she knew it wouldn't be long until she saw him again. He had promised her, he gave her his word that she wouldn't be alone at Christmas. 

She knew it was foolish to trust someone so well known for their silver tongue but what else was she to do except believe him. What else could you do when, though it hurt how little she saw him, the times she did set her soul alight and made her feel like nothing else in the world mattered. 

The cold and distant demeanour he held around everyone else melted away, passion and desire in its place. He worshipped her body, made it sing out for him, adored every inch of her skin. Though she knew, deep down that this wasn't really a relationship of any kind, she wasn't willing to give up these moments however irregularly they came about. 

She let the sadness of it all get to her from time to time, let herself feel the emptiness liking a man like Tom brought. She would torment herself with what ifs and break down but only when he wasn't around, when no one was around to see her weakness or emotional turmoil. 

Then she would pretend as if she had no cares in the world and go about her day, ignoring that not being near him at all when the Slytherins could be seen fawning over him constantly made her heart ache and stomach churn. She was known for her carefree, light hearted persona, seemingly unfazed by anything. The weird Ravenclaw girl who always seemed off on another planet, but inside, beneath her facade she felt hollow and lost. 

When the heart desires something, no logic or intellect, no wisdom or reason can sway it. Wit beyond measure was not her greatest treasure, the looks he gave her, the way he made her feel when he was with her, that was what she truly treasured. Going after this treasure though, was dangerous, even the bravest Gryffindor would hesitate at this path. The treasure held wondrous happiness but also the curse of pain, heartbreak and hurt. 

Yet despite knowing all too well what could, and likely would occur should she continue down this road, she found herself unable and unwilling to stop her feet moving down it. And so she went forward with vigour and determination, if she were to fall, she would fall deeply and decidedly. Signing away her heart and soul to the demon called love. 

***

It seemed as if he was deliberately drawing out her pain and longing, teasing her heart and mind. He was constantly around, when she was walking to classes, as she headed back to her dorm at the end of the day, when she went to visit the thestrals she would pass by him in the corridors or on the school grounds.

As if the mere thought of him caused him to appear in her presence, and though the sight of him caused her heart to beat wildly in her chest it also made the cracks in it ache. Unable to get the dark thoughts and fears of how this would all end up crashing and burning to stay out of her conscious. 

He travelled through her veins like a poison, a sickness, that slowly took over every inch of her being as it spread. He was too ingrained within her system to flush out, he had seeped into every cell. Tom Riddle had sunk his claws into her so thoroughly, so deeply was his hold on her, she doubted even all the healers at St Mungos would be able to do anything to save her. 

It had started with an errant look, a minute spark formed when their eyes connected, gone seconds later as soon as they looked away. Since then, the seed of something unknown had planted itself within her, sprouting into this current state of confusing emotional mess. With every look, every touch, any time they had an encounter or interaction, it was like the seed was watered and nurtured. Growing continuously bigger, until it had long since consumed her entire being with size and strength of the feeling.

She wondered if the seed he sowed had taken on a physical form with how overwhelmed by it she felt, perhaps she could cut it out of her chest and be done with this all if that were the case. A darker voice inside her spoke up at that thought, causing a ruckus at the mere mention of being done with him. Curiously the voice sounded so very similar to Tom's, which made resisting the rather convincing arguments it gave her practically impossible. 

***

Days turned into weeks, weeks to a month, Christmas was fast approaching and still he had been keeping his distance. Skirting on the edges of her awareness, just within her field of vision, just within earshot. Yet out of her reach, her fingers aching with the urge to reach out and feel the heated spark at her fingertips when she came into contact with him. 

Even when they were in the same room, the same class, he would ensure to avoid any option that would lead to their proximity. She never showed the disappointment on her face, never let on to those around her that she wasn't satisfied with how things were. In those brief moments however, when he caught her eye, she let him know just how much pain this was causing. She conveyed all the emotions she kept locked up inside, sending her message with a quick gaze. 

A sense of foreboding grew on her as time went by, even before he hadn't been this distant, this cold. A sense of nervous excitement soon gave way to hopeless dread. How was she to know what to do when the cause of her problems wouldn't utter a word to her. Luna was at a loss for how to proceed.

Unable to trust her own thoughts when anytime she tried to figure things out that sweet voice, so like Tom's, whispered to her that if she just kept going on this path things would be ok. But she was heavily doubting that the voice was telling her any variation of the truth. The main question she had to find an answer for, was which pain would be worse. Whatever the pain would be by staying on the path that ended with Tom or the pain from cutting herself off from him completely. 

***

These thoughts plagued her, stabbing into her conscious at every meal, throughout her classes and even barraging her while she slept. She found the only respite she got was when she was with the Thestrals, they had always calmed her, soothed her soul like nothing else could. 

It was during one of her regular visits to see them that she decided it was time for some advice. While with the Thestrals she felt connected to her mother more than normal, her mother's death was what allowed her to see these magnificent creatures and it was these creatures that let her feel like she could see her mother. 

Sitting cross-legged in the grass, she closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on her mother Pandora. She thought about everything that had happened recently, all her run ins with Tom, how he made her feel, the confliction inside of her now. She let it all out, to the one person she trusted to understand, and finally a sense of freedom settled over her. 

The wind whipped around her, a stark contrast to the still air minutes prior, bringing with it an aroma she had long associated with her mother. Freesia, cherry blossom, vanilla and the sea, scents belonging to the perfume her mother wore but most definitely not belonging to the surrounding forest. 

As the wind encompassed her, she felt a tickling sensation at the back of her neck, a gentle hum heard through the howls of the wind. It reminded her of afternoons spent cleaning with her mum, hearing her hum to an unknown tune as she flitted around the house. From the hum, grew whispers, soft and gentle, comforting, penetrating Luna down to her soul as recognition struck her. 

Though no other human was near her, her mother's voice sung out, encouraging her to stay strong, to stand tall, to remain herself no matter what pain she had to withstand. Reminding her that pain was a part of life, how she handled that pain was the real testament of character,as well as reminding Luna that she was so very loved. 

With tears streaming down her face, Luna felt her mother's presence fade though she would always carry her memory in her heart. She knew now that she would survive this, whether Tom showed up at Christmas or not, whether he tortured her for the rest of existence, she would remain herself until the end and Luna Lovegood did not give up hope. 

***

Christmas Eve had arrived swiftly, the snows falling heavier than they had all winter. Hogwarts was filled with festive decorations, lights twinkled in every hallway, the suits of armour regularly serenading passing by students with Christmas carols. Had she been at home, her father and herself would likely be picking the final lot of Dirigible plums needed for the feast he always made. 

Instead she had eaten in the Great Hall then headed to grab her sweater from her dorm before heading out to spend the rest of the evening with the thestrals. Despite her desire to see Tom, to be with him, she knew it was pointless to waste her time constantly looking for his arrival or force herself into his company. It would do her no good, she knew that regaining her free-spirited nature and positive outlook was how she needed to be. 

It's what got her through her mother's death, through the teasing and taunting thrown her way constantly, even by people in her own house. If she could withstand years of bullying without breaking, she could do the same with Tom and all the trouble he brought with him. 

Luna had brought a plethora of food for them, taking pleasure in how even the most distrusting of them came up to her, eating right out of her hand. They even tried to copy her when she made snow angels which had some interesting and entertaining results. All four of their legs up in the air flailing while their wings flapped as best they could through the snow, most of the snow angels destroyed once they tried to get up. 

Her laughter echoing through the forest, the thestrals came up and nestled up to her, creating a pile of thestrals with her in the middle. She stroked any within her reach, taking comfort in their warmth and affection. At some point she felt herself slipping from consciousness, sleep creeping up easily when surrounded by the loving creatures. 

***

The feeling of being watched awoke Luna, looking around she noticed it had gotten dark and rather late. Hopefully none of the Professor's noticed her absence or she'd be in detention for sure. As she got up, carefully trying to avoid waking the still sleeping thestrals she heard a quiet but almost familiar laughter from somewhere in the nearby trees. 

A hand on her wand, Luna tried to figure out the exact location of the noise. She was unable to think of anyone who would be out this late besides her let alone who would come to the thestrals area. As far as she knew she was the only one who came to visit them. Whilst trying to narrow down who it was and where they were, she heard more laughter, louder this time and clearly amused by her confusion. 

As she stepped further into the treeline she felt her skin prickle with goosebumps. Moments later a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and a warm body pressed into her back. She recognised the feel of the person, having spent many nights being held in these arms. With a sigh of relief she relaxed into the hold, her insides doing flips at the thought of him keeping his promise. 

"I told you I wouldn't leave you alone on Christmas Luna." Tom's voice whispered into her ear, making her shiver in excitement. Turning herself around to face him Luna beamed up at Tom. 

"Thank you… I wasn't sure you'd actually keep your promise if I'm being honest." She admitted with slight guilt. A wry smile adorned his features and she was thankful he didn't seem angry or upset at her admission. 

"I can understand why, but I keep my promises." Tom said complacently, before leaning down, a hand now cupping her face as he sweetly kissed her. Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all. 


End file.
